vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegfried (Soulcalibur)
Soul Calibur Vl= |-|Soul Calibur V= |-|With True Soul Calibur= |-|Soul Calibur lll= |-|Soul Calibur ll= |-|Soul Calibur= |-|Soul Blade= Summary Siegfried had played host to Soul Calibur and, ultimately, destroyed Soul Edge. After that epic battle, the knight returned home and enjoyed a brief period of peace. But deep down he knew his work was not over; the cursed sword's minions—the malfested—remained a serious threat. Realizing he couldn't stop them alone, Siegfried gathered his staunchest allies from his old clan known as Schwarzwind, he reformed the clan of thieves into a clan of mercenaries. One day, after more than a decade of service protecting humanity from the malfested, Siegfried discovered that Soul Calibur had transformed into a new one-handed sword—a clear harbinger of Soul Edge's return. A new champion to wield Soul Calibur would need to be found; Siegfried assigned the task to Z.W.E.I., a wandering swordsman who had joined his mercenary group. What lies in his soul is Redemption. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 7-A | At least Low 7-B, likely Low 6-B Name: Siegfried Schtauffen, "Innocent Darkside", "He who Fights the Past", "A Soul in the Purgatory" Origin: Soulcalibur Gender: Male Age: 16-40 | Likely 19-Early 20s Classification: Schwarzwind Leader, Human, Wielder of Soul Edge, Soulcalibur Wielder. Powers and Abilities: Soul Blade= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Via his father's spirit). |-|Soul Calibur and SCII= All previous abilities, Soul Manipulation (Can rob the souls of entire armies at once. Deals Soul Damage with each of attacks, stealing the soul of his opponent slowly during combat), Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds of others in order to coerce them into taking Soul Edge. If there is a malfested target, Soul Edge feeds off of their sinful actions of bloodlust and gains the ability to control them), Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Creation (Created a mimic of Soul Edge as well as Astral Chaos), Dark Magic, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Teleportation, Dimensional BFR (Can send others to Astral Chaos. All Souls taken by Soul Edge are sent to Astral Chaos. Astral Chaos warps and corrupts all who enter, mind, body and soul, eventually driving them mad and turning them into a form of Malfested), Duplication, Light Manipulation, Possession, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through dimensions), Necromancy, Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Simply being in contact with its power is enough to drive one into madness. Can corrupt entire areas making it so that anyone who enters the area will be driven mad), Illusion Creation, Curse Manipulation, Corruption (Can turn those who come into contact with it into mindless Monsters, Vampires, Malfested, etc. Even sustaining injuries from him or any wielder of Soul Edge is enough to drive one insane as shown with Raphael whose body became corrupted by his wounds. Coming into contact with a malfested's blood can in fact infect another as shown when Amy became malfested by treating Raphael's wounds), Resistance to Sealing. |-|SCIII and SCIV= All previous abilities minus Soul Edge abilities, Ice Manipulation, Self-Resurrection (Despite being killed in his battle with Nightmare, Soul Calibur sensed his willpower and revived him from the dead) with Soul Calibur, Sealing, Holy Manipulation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Purification, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Managed to break free and resist Soul Edge's control) and Soul Manipulation (Can fight Nightmare and not have his soul stolen by Soul Edge). |-|SCV= All previous abilities minus Soul Calibur and Soul Edge abilities, Ice Manipulation (Despite not having Soul Edge, he can still create ice crystals as attacks) |-|New Timeline= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sword Mastery, Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge, Soul Manipulation with Soul Wave, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Corruption, Possession (After being freed, resisted Soul Edge's attempts to control him. Was able to enter and fight within Astral Chaos without being corrupted or going mad) and Soul Manipulation (Resisted getting his Soul taken by Soul Edge when Inferno was defeated). |-|Optional Equipment (Original Timeline)= Regeneration (Low) with Atlas Sword, Passive Durability Amplification with Claymore, Passive Attack Amplification with Gram, All Soul Edge and Soul Calibur abilities with Broken Destiny. |-|Optional Equipment (New Timeline)= Passive Attack Amplification with Gram. Attack Potency: Mountain level (Has fought Nightmare on equal grounds multiple times) | Mountain level (Siegfried with the True Soulcalibur is not only equal to Nightmare, but also managed to defeat him) | At least Small City level, likely Small Country level (Defeated both Nightmare and Inferno by himself) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed. Massively Hypersonic attack speed with his father's lightning (Described as coming straight from the heavens) | Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed. Massively Hypersonic attack speed with his father's lightning | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class M | Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Mountain Class | At least Small City Class, likely Small Country Class Durability: Mountain level | Mountain level (Able to tank hits from Nightmare with the Complete Soul Edge) | At least Small City level, likely Small Country level Stamina: Very high, can fight for a long time against Nightmare. Range: Extended melee range with his sword, tens of meters with attacks and abilities. | Extended melee range with sword, tens of kilometers with abilities. Standard Equipment: Requiem and other Zweihander | Soul Edge | Soul Calibur Intelligence: Above Average (Is a skilled fighter and leads the Schwarzwind) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Soul Conviction:' He shouts "Get ready!", then uses his sword to knock the opponent in the air and brings them down. He then powers up Soul Calibur by raising it into the sky, yelling "Prepare to die!". As the foe stands up, he slashes his blade through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the opponent drops dead, consumed by blue flames. Or Siegfried turns back saying "Taste... My blade!", and then he releases a single launcher. There's a blue shining sphere at the end of his sword during the attack. *'Legacy Testament:' Siegfried raises his sword above his head and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction of his opponent. *'Ashen Blitz:' That's a hardly recognizable inverse version of Terror Slap. If Siegfried succeeds in delivering the blow, time freezes for a while. This long-range horizontal high attack is always followed with a blue-white trace. New Timeline *'Dark Legacy:' When weakened, Siegfried will enter this powered up state. He obtains a powerful aura and gains access to a new set of attacks. **'Soul Wave:' Likely due to the remnants of Soul Edge's power still within him, Siegfried has access to Nightmare's Soul Wave technique in which steals the souls of those hit by it. Note: Siegfried only has the abilities of Soul Edge during the events of Soul Calibur ll. As such in a match, Siegfried can only have Soul Edge if Soul Calibur ll Siegfried is chosen. However, as a result only Soul Edge may be used in that situation. Key: Original Siegfried | Siegfried with True Soulcalibur | New Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Calibur Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Light Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:BFR Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Knights Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Possession Users Category:Heroes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Illusionists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Reformed Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6